Vampires Of Domino
by SetoFanatic
Summary: This Is a story about Vampires, and fluff, Lemons... Mmmm... Lemons. WARNING! YAOI!! WARNING! YAOI!
1. Meet Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Idea for the plot, I got it from yamichaos :)  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Please note that I am not a good romance author, and especaly not a Yaoi one. so please, no flames. They wont change my style much, but GOOD reveiws will.**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Yami stood near a bed, the person inside it was asleep. He bent down, and drew out his pearl white fangs. Suddenly, From outside the open window, He heard a shrill scream. Leaving his dinner, he went to investigate.  
  
When he was outside, (he had jumped out the window and landed silently in the shadows) He saw three large men and one small boy. The boy looked no older than 16, but still, Yami felt sorry for the child. Not only sorry, a bit more. More,.. but how much more?  
  
The boy was Smaller than the other men, much smaller. That was probably why the men were mugging him. They had him pinned agenced the wall, and all his pockets were inside out. They had taken his money, and were now givving him a beating.  
  
Yami couldent stand watching the helpless boy getting beat up with out a fight. He stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"HEY! Pick on somebody your own size!" Yami said.  
  
"Another one. Lets see what HE has in HIS pocketses, men :)" The leader of the three men said.  
  
"Try me." Yami said. With that, all three men took him from diffrent sides. They tried to get him ageanced the wall, but he wouldent let them. When they grabbed his armes, he would pull them into a kick. If they tried to get hold of his legs, he would kick out with them and hit their kidneys. The men were abviosly flusterd. They had tried to over-power him, but he was too strong.  
  
The men tried one more tactic, knocking him out. One man punched his stomach, banding him, but not hurting him. He then came back with an uppercut, sending the guy flying. Another man tried to choke him, but he spun around and brought his elbow down on his, and broke his arm. The last man, With no one else to back him up, Just ran away.   
  
Yami went over to the boy. The boy had seen it all, but the blood in his eyes had blurred it. All yugi could see were the four figures fighting. When one came over, he got ready for more pain. But the Pain didnt come. All that did was a soft cloth cleaning his wounds. When the figure had done his eyes, He was suprised who it was. It was a taller, sterner, older him.  
  
Yami saw the young boy's eyes looking at him. He looked up and saw how innocent they looked. He was lost in the big violet eyes when the boy Said, "Who are you??"  
  
"Call me Yami," he replied. "What's Yours?"  
  
"Yugi," Yugi said nervously. "Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
"If I was going to hurt you," Yami replied. "why would I have cleaned you?"  
  
"No,.. I guess not."  
  
"Need help home?" Yami offered.  
  
"No," Yugi said trying to get up. The pain knawed at his legs and spine. He collapsed into Yami's Arms.  
  
"I'm going to help you," Yami said. "Whether you need it or not."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
SetoFanatic: LIKE IT???!?!?! Do you think its ok? DO you want more? DO I write good romances?! Well, I am not going to keep going with this story, unless I get at least ONE good reveiw. So please reveiw. And remember, no Flames. 


	2. Yugi and Yami

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh or this plot. NO FLAMES!!  
  
Yvonne: Wow. three good reveiws. ^.^  
  
Yami Yvonne: 3??! I thought there were FOUR Reveiws!  
  
Yvonne: Yeah, but one is from me. ^_~  
  
Yami Yvonne: U.U  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I am going to help you home," Yami said. "Weather you need it or not."  
  
Yami was helping Yugi to the game shop. He couldent help but look at him, He looked so innocent, so beautiful. When they got to the game shop, Yugi opend the door. The light spilled out of the open door, Hurting yami's eyes. He stepped back, Pulling Yugi with him.  
  
"Yugi," Yami said in the dark. I need to tell you somthing.  
  
"Yes yami?" Yugi answerd.  
  
Yami opend his mouth and showed Yugi his fangs. Yugi gasped. 'A VAMPIRE?' Yugi thought.  
  
Yami walked up close to Yugi. Yugi wanted to run but yami held him close. Yami Pulled Yugi into a kiss. The kiss was light, yet passonate.  
  
'Oh.' yugi thought. 'He IS a vampire, but he dosent want to kill me.' Then Yugi realized, He loved Yami as well. He didn't want the kiss to stop.   
  
Yami noticed that yugi wasent trying to run. He opend his eyes to see that Yugi's were closed. Yugi's mouth opend. Yami got the message. He sliped his tounge into Yugi's mouth. Yugi's tounge was there to greet his. Their tounges Intertwined and danced. The wonderful minutes passed. Finally Yami pulled away.  
  
"Im sorry Yugi,.." Yami said.  
  
"Oh dont worry." Yugi replied. "I liked it." Yugi Winked. Yami smiled.   
  
"I will see you again," Yami said as he slipped into the shadows.  
  
"Bye!" Yugi said as Yami left.  
  
Yami went back to the window where his meal would have been. The person was still there. He leaned down, drew out his fangs, and pearced a spot on the persons neck. The person shivverd, but kept sleeping. Yami let the blood flow freely into his mouth. The hot tingle of blood ran down his throught.   
  
He felt full, and went back to his apartment. 'I will see you again Yugi, My love,' Yami thought. 'I WILL!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yvonne: WOW! SEX SCENE! MUST-UP-RATING-TO-R----!!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: Well Yami Quistis, You got fluffy romance. I hope that scene wasn't TOO detailed. ~.~  
  
Yvonne: RATING-TO-R----!!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: *shakes head* Please Read and Reveiw. 


	3. Bakura Meets Ryou

Yvonne: Well Folks, (spacificly Karenu-anime) I am continuing!!!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: Cool. More fluff! More Romance!!! NOW HIKARI!!!  
  
Yvonne: OK!! *franticly begins to typ*  
  
Yami Yvonne: And do more than Yugi and Yami. I WANT VARIATIE!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryou Was walking in a dark street. The Darkness was Griping him... No, It was somthing ELSE was! He spun around to see a figure in the darkness. The figure looked exactly like him, except stronger, and evil.   
  
"Who ARE you??" Ryou gasped.  
  
"What is it to you who I am?"  
  
"Uh, I want to know because I ..." Ryou stammerd.  
  
"None but you want to know who I am. Sooo..." The figure said. " I will tell you anyway, Just because when I'm done you will never want to say that name again." Bakura assured.  
  
Ryou was terrified. The stranger was muck stronger than he, and he didnt even know HOW to fight.   
  
"I am Bakura," Continued the figure. "And now, for my promice." He stwpped forward, Broke through Ryous little defence, and struck him on the nose. Ryou flew back and hit a wall. Bakura walked forward and picked ryou up bu the collar.  
  
'Wait a second,' Bakura thought to himself. 'What am I doing?'  
  
Bakura was holding Ryou at arms length above him, but he wasn't inclined to strike. The boy was so frail and slim, yet so helpless and innocent. He no longer looked like prey. Now he looked more like a beautiful pale boy, helpless and perfect.  
  
Bakura put ryou down. He still held him by the arm, so ryou wouldent run. He opend his mouth to reveal two curved gleaming fangs. Ryou began to shivver and twitch, But bakura didnt seem to want to bite him.  
  
"Settle down," Bakura said harshly. Ryou did settle dpwn, and bakura continued. "I wont hurt you. Not anymore, I mean. I am sorry for hurting you."  
  
Ryou was astounded. Never has a bully APOLAGISED to its victem with out being, "Persuaded" By a teacher or parent.  
  
"I.. I," Ryou stammerd, But bakura put a finger on his lips. Then when Ryou was quiet, he led ryou into an ally. "Why did you take me here?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura was having a hard time containing himself. He wanted to kiss Ryou, but he had to wait untill the time was right. He leaned Ryou ageanced the wall. Ryou expected more pain, but somthing else came that really suprised him.  
  
Bakura had pressed his lips onto Ryou's. Ryou had almost never kissed anyone, the only timed he did was to his mom. And now, someone he barely knew was kissing him! Ryou felt he had to pull away, but he wasn't inclined to do it. He just let Bakura domonate his lips.  
  
Bakura was wondering why ryou wasn't pulling away. He didn't care, however, he liked how Ryou didn't.  
  
Ryou was mentally arguing with himself. One half of him wanted to keep going, when the other half said, PULL AWAY! When Finally the 'keep going' side won, he melted into Bakura's arms.  
  
Bakura felt Ryou loosen, and Bakura opend his mouth. Ryou, Not knowing what to do, just went along with it. Bakura sliped his tounge passed Ryou's lips. He ran his tounge across Ryou's. Ryou liked how it felt.   
  
Bakura pulled away from the kiss. "Well? Do you hate me?" He asked Ryou.  
  
"No." He replied. "I did before, but now,.."  
  
"I understand." Bakura said while walking closer.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou said.   
  
Bakura silenced Ryou with a kiss. Bakura Ran kisses down Ryou's neck, while he unbottend Ryous shirt. When he was done, he took Ryous nipple in his mouth. Ryou grunted with pleasure and Bakura did his work. Bakura ran kisses up Ryou's bare chest and stopped a solid one at his mouth. He opend his mouth and sliped his tounge in once again. Ryou, this time, was active. He sent his hands up and entangled in Bakura's Hair. Bakura pulled away.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou said. "Why?"  
  
"The sun, It will rise soon." He explained. "I will see you soon." and he leaped out into the night.  
  
Ryou just stood there, happy and confused.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yvonne: Thay good Yami?  
  
Yami Yvonne: Yes. Thats very good hikari.  
  
Yvonne: Read and Reveiw! 


	4. Bakura Returnes

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Yvonne: Sorry for the LOOOOONG delay... I was on vacation at the grand canyon with Yami Yvonne and my family.  
  
Yami Yvonne: I can still hear the screams of people falling of that cliff. **memory** Hey look! The river! HEY WOA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! // Hey mom! Look! no hands!! WOa.. WOAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh!! **end memory**  
  
Yvonne: I still cant belive you LIKED that. *shakes head*  
  
Yami Yvonne: It was funny in its own way. NOW!! The peoples demand More!! You already have TWO Yugi and Yami chapters... Make this one about Ryou and Bakura... FLUFF!! And Bakura needs to eat. Blood. I mean... Whats a Vampire fic if the vampire does nothing ... Vampirie?  
  
Yvonne: Ok. *start typing*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryou walked home, Happy and content. He knew he would see Bakura again, so he went home and went to sleep. Meanwhile, In the house down the street, Bakura leaned over a sleeping figure and brought out his fangs. He peirced the figures neck and the blood ran into his mouth. He gulped it down, and sucked the figure dry. He then left the scene, Full and tired.  
  
Ryou was asleep all day, Luckly it was Sunday. At around 10:30, He was awoken by Bakura.  
  
"I think you wanted to see me again. Did you?" He asked.  
  
"Of coruse I did!" He whisperd.  
  
"Ok." Bakura Replied. Ryou looked irisistable in his silk Pagamas, all curled up under his covers in his bed. Bakura sat down next to Ryou and Placed a kiss on his lips. Ryou Was longing for this all day. He clutched Bakura to him, not wanting him to leave.  
  
Somehow, Bakura and Ryou rolled into bed and under the covers. Bakura Opend his mouth and Ryou did also, and Bakura Slid his tounge into Ryou's Mouth. His tounge ecsplored all the crevices in the wet realm.  
  
While Bakura was kissing, He began to unbotton Ryou's shirt. When the Shirt was off, He removed his own shirt.  
  
Ryou was hugging Bakura and kissing at once. He felt Bakura taking off his shirt, and he didnt care.   
  
When Bakura was done whis that, he pulled away from the kiss. He then removed Ryou's Pants, followd soon after by hus own. He then Mashed Ryou's bodey againsed his own, and Kissed him again.  
  
Ryou had never done this before. It felt good to him, So he went along with it.  
  
Bakura ran two fingers down Ryou's chest and onto his leg. The fingers then ran up back to his face, and pushed away a silver lock of hair. He pulled away from the kiss and ran kisses down Ryou's neck. He continued the train of kisses down Ryou untill it passed Ryou's (Yvonne: Um, how can I put this... The 'Leg Spot' On boys). He then Licked the whole way back up to Ryou's Mouth and slid it back in.  
  
Bakura Pulled away again and said, "I still need to feed. I will return tomarrow Ryou, You can count on it." and he put his clothed back on and fled out the window. Ryou sat there in his bed, naked, and wonderd If he really Would see him again.  
  
Bakura leaned over another victem, and sucked it dry. He then left to get some rest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yvonne: Phew! How was That? You got Fluffy Lemons Yami Quistis, and to everyone else who reveiwd, I hoew you got what you wanted. See you all Next Time!!  
  
Yami Yvonne: That was SOOOOOOOOO Lemoney! I Mean, Ryou and bakura... Togeather.... bed..... nude....... 0.0  
  
Yvonne: Please read and reveiw! 


	5. Yami and Yugi meet again

Disclaimer: Not own I yugioh do.  
  
Yvonne: Chapter 5! And in a story I never thought would last.  
  
Yami Yvonne: I Remember you said if no one liked it... you would still continue.  
  
Yvonne: ...... SO??!  
  
Yami Yvonne: just saying.  
  
Yvonne: Soooooooo.... Yugi and Yami in this chapter?  
  
Yami Yvonne: Sure.  
  
Yvonne: Ok. *starts typing*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami Had just eaten. He hadent seen Yugi, His angel, For many days. He missed the young boy dearly, and Kept saying to himself one thing, 'I will see him tomarrow. As The days went by, he thought about him more and more.  
  
Yugi stayed up late every night, hoping yami Would return. He wished he would. After the night with the gangsters, He had loved Yami. and what happend that night had only made the sensation stronger. He needed Yami.  
  
Yami finally cracked. He would give up eating one night to be with Yugi. He Leapes silently out his window and landed in the street. He ran down the road up to the game shop. Sulomon Motou was away visiting 'Arthur'. Yami slipped into Yugi's room through the window. Yugi was awake, Waiting for him. He jumped up and hugged yami.  
  
"Yami! I thought you would never come back!" Yugi cried.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yami replied.   
  
"Why were you gone so long?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well... I would go out to feed every night, But the vampire slayers would be out also. I would eat, then I would have to retreat to my hide away."  
  
"Yami! Am I endangering you?"  
  
"No, not at all love. I just need to escape before I get caught."  
  
"ok,.. I'm guessing you have to leave now..."  
  
"No." Yami replied. Yugi looked up, a look of total confision on his face. "The slayers would never think of looking for my in a Mortal's house."  
  
"Oh, I get it! Yami, I have to ask somthing..." Yugi said. "Are you... Hungry?"  
  
"Well,... Yes.. But I can skip feed today."  
  
"Yami. Go feed. Then come back." Yugi Demanded. Yami was startled, but he did anyway. When he got back, Yugi was still there, and He smiled.  
  
"Now what Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami Didn't answer, but he did do somthing he had been longing to do for he last three days. He leaned over and Placed a longing kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi had been Longing this kiss as well, but would YOU say to the person you loved, "hey honney, kiss me."? I think NOT!  
  
Yami picked Yugi up, still kissing him, and put him on he bed. He layed down next to him, and Parted with the kiss. He then Took a breath, and so did Yugi.   
  
Yami planted another loving kiss on Yugi's tender lips. This time, he slid his tounge in as well. Yugi was a bit suprised at the sudden insertment, but liked it none the less. His heas pun with pleasure of yami just Being there, and now, his favorite person, was kissing him once again. Yugi grunted.  
  
Yami started unbottoning Yugi's shirt. He parted with the kiss, and ran kisses down Yugi's neck and chest. He took up one of Yugi's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Yugi grunted with pleasure. Yami Ran more kisses down Yugi's torso and hugged Yugi's Middle.   
  
Yugi bent over and kissed Yami on the forhead. "Yami," Yugi said. "Why dont you take me now?"  
  
Yami was suprised. He didn't think Yugi wanted to go that far. But, he took off Yugi's pants and his own clothes anyway. He Pressed Yugi's slender bodey ageanced his, and they rolled Under the covers. They soon fell asleep.  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami Yvonne: Yeah. 'They soon fell asleep.' what a GREAT ending.  
  
Yvonne: Well, Why dont YOU write the next chapter??  
  
Yvonne: Ok, I will!  
  
Yvonne: FINE! R+R please! 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

::::::AUTHORS NOTE::::::  
  
Sorry Everyone for not Updating in so long!! And, again, sorry. But I am going to remove Any Yaoi or Hentai Story's I have on my account. I despise these two catigories. So, Im just givvin you a heads Up!! 


	7. I guess I will continue

Disclaimer: Yeah...  
  
Yvonne: Alright alright alight. Although I dont like it... I am gonna continue this fic whenever I feel like it. For all of those people whp Didnt want me to take it down! ^_^  
  
(people who DIDNT want me to take it down; SoulDreamer, Charmeleon, Chris10)  
  
(people who DID want me to take it down; none)  
  
Okay.................................................. I'll make a REALLY short chappie. For those Undieing Fans ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou lay awake in his Bed, thinking of all the things that happend to him in the last few days. He Met Bakura... He made a relationship with Bakura, and he lost his virginity with Bakura. He felt Weird. Also, Bakura didnt come tonight.  
  
But Ryou didnt know This. some one ELSE also wanted Bakura... but for a whole diffrent reason. Duke Devilin (aka Duke Devil) Was walking down the street looking for Bakura. When he found him, He was on his way to Ryou's house. Duke (aka Dunce) Took out a Pistol and took good Aim......  
  
The fire wizzed past Bakura's left shoulder. (bad aim, huh?) Bakura, hearing the shot, Jumped down to see who was his attacker. Duke Devilin (Duke Dunce) Stood there.  
  
"Wait a Minute... Your not Yami!" He excalimed.  
  
"Of corse im not!" Bakura retorted.  
  
"Sorry for shooting at you... I am looking for Yami."  
  
"I see that..." Bakura spat, then he turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: This was just a preveiw Chapter. Stay tuned, and R+R!!! ^_^ 


End file.
